User blog:Kissmanga/Character
Info Appearance Thuan has a slim physique and has short, dark-brown hair. His black-colored eyes most often appear to be sullen or dull. He is most often seen with an apathetic expression. He is described to be handsome young man with a black vest. Personality Thuan have two personality, one of the Human and one of the Evil God. The human Thuan is a listless person who is always dozing off and acting exhausted when awake. He is constantly sighing and refrains from any tiring work. The Evil God Thuan is a arrogance, pride, and a carefree attitude person. He seems to have a penchant for dramatic phrasing, as well as a habit of exaggerated posing when giving declarations. Powers Evil God Physiology: Thuan is an Primordial God representing the counterpart of a Supreme Deity in all universe. He is considered as the essence of all evil, darkness, chaos and the ultimate decreator of the omniverse ranking him among the most powerful entities. *Omninescience - True Ignorance *Omnipotence - True Power *Omnipresence - True Presence *Omniscience - True Omniscience *Cyberpotence - Have unlimited power in Cyberspace. *Oneiricpotence - Have unlimited power in dreams/dreamworld. *Ultipotence - Have ultimate endless raw power. *All Absolute Powers *All Almighty Powers *All Apocalyptic Powers *All Chaotic Powers *All Cosmic Powers *All Darkness Powers *All Death Powers *All Destructive Powers *All Evil Powers *All Fear Powers *All Meta Powers *All Offensive Powers *All Omni powers *All Primordial Powers *All Reality Manipulation Powers *All Void Powers *All Magic *Nonexistence *Omnimalevolence *Omni Wipe *Absolute Destruction *Perfect Storm *Total Event Collapse Divided Mind '(Human and God personality) : Thuan possess two personas, each capable of separate powers, physical and mental attributes and skills. *Hypercompetence *Split Personality Combat 'Ability Mastering : Thuan has mastered all his ability in question, not just being proficient in its usage, but also understood every concept and possibility available. *Activation & Deactivation *Power Anchoring *Power Level Manipulation **Self-Power Augmentation *Superpower Evolution Intuitive Aptitude: Thuan can instantly learn and understand the workings and mechanics of anything, regardless how simple or complex. He can comprehend the complexity and exactness of events, organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education, or explanation. *Ability Intuition - knowledge of abilities and how they work. Also allows user to immediately & perfectly assess others abilities. *Anatomical Intuition aka Bodily Intuition - knowledge of the name, appearance, location and function of every part in the body. This ability can be used to detect the physical limits and weaknesses of every body part/body system of any living creatures. (human, animal, plant, alien). *Chemical Intuition - ability to have innate knowledge of all types and forms of chemicals and chemistry. *Craft Improvisation - ability to improvise in any craft or skill. *Escape Intuition aka Situational/Danger Escape Intuition, Evasion Intuition or Situational/Danger Evasion Intuition - ability to intuit how to avoid danger, allow one to perceive what part of an area is least dangerous, and how to get there with the least harm. *Fighting Instinct - ability to intuitively/instinctively handle any combat situation by any means. *Intuitive Perception - analyze and instantly comprehend anything perceived. *Intuitive Precognition - sense and react to future events. *Limit Intuition - possess innate knowledge about the limits of anything. *Magic Intuition - possess intuitively/instantly understanding of magic knowing intuitively/instantly how to perform magic and spells. *Mathematical Intuition - understand math, logic, and deduction/inductive reasoning. Can easily do all calculations in head. *Mechanical Intuition - understanding of mechanics and electronic, user can observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously/effortlessly create detailed schematics (in there head) then create an complex/effective creation or device using "junk". *Medical Intuition - knowledge/intuition of the healing properties of subjects in one's environment. Allows one to come up with treatments. *Musical Intuition - immediate understanding and use any and all instruments, and musical notes with the proficiency of a master. With this ability one only needs to touch an instrument before they instantly become proficient in it. Also gives the user perfect pitch hearing. *Physics Intuition - comprehend the branch of science concerned with the nature and properties of matter and energy. User can discern the subject matter which includes mechanics, heat, light and other radiation, sound, electricity, magnetism, and the structure of atoms. *Predator Instinct - possesses instincts innate to a predatory creature, one with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where it is headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. *Pressure Point Intuition - pin point the pressure point in a person and act accordingly of what the pressure point does and suspends the person. *Prey Instinct - instincts innate to a prey creature. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of evasion. This includes how much of a threat a foe poses (what move he will make, where he is going, and if these things relate to bringing harm to the user), as well as how to hide without giving away one’s presence, and how to preserve energy when running. *Rhythm Intuition - knowledge/intuition of the rhythm and fluctuation of the soundwaves. *Scientific Prowess - have intuitive knowledge and skill in all forms and levels of science, technology, engineering,and programing. *Seduction Intuition - intuitive seductive and sexual skills, user is be able to seduce anyone, and always provide immense sexual pleasure to anyone including oneself. *Sickness Intuition - to innately and subconsciously know as well as interpret different kinds of diseases and what effects that they have on their recipient, including how best to utilize them for various purposes. *Social Intuition aka Common Touch - intuitively determine how to interact with subjects. One with this ability could tell exactly what to say to interact with certain people, or tell the rank of a person within a group. The user also gains a great voice, eloquence, and charisma. *Survival Intuition - Intuition know all survival skills for all types of environments and being able to work effortlessly in those environments. *Weapon Proficiency - immediate understanding and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. Someone with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. *''Agriculture Intuition: to have innate understanding of Agriculture/Aquaculture. *Alien Intuition: to have innate understanding of alien species, languages and technology. *Animal Intuition: to have innate understanding of animals. *Answer Intuition: to know the answer to any question or problem one happens to experience. *Artistic Intuition: to have skills, techniques and/or knowledge in artistic activities and all forms of art. *Aviation Intuition: to have extraordinary skill in piloting aircrafts, spacecrafts, etc. *''Beverage Intuition: To have all the skills, techniques, And styles of a master beverage maker, be it alcoholic or not and the user has the intuition of knowing whats in a beverage alcoholic or not. *''Botany Intuition: to have innate knowledge of plants and fungi. *Business Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to run businesses and companies. *''Chronological Intuition: to understand an object, a person, or a system to the smallest aspects from different timelines. *''Computer Operation Intuition: to have skills and knowledge at operating computers. *Conspiracy Intuition: to have skill to understand the lies and secrets. *Criminology Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to perform perfect crimes and run criminal organizations without leaving a trace. *Culinary Intuition: to master all culinary skills and techniques. *Danger Intuition: to detect impending threats. *Definition Intuition: to know the definitions of anything. *Desire Intuition: to know the deepest desires of anyone. *Detail Intuition: to notice any and all details, no matter how small. *''Elucidation: to innately understand complex concepts. *''Experimentation'': to innately detected the concepts of an experiment. *''Game Intuition: to possess great skills in playing games. *Hacking Intuition: to possess intuitively high skills in hacking machinery and technological systems. *''History Intuition: to possess intuitive and accurate knowledge and understanding of all historical events. *''Hunting Intuition: to innately have to be highly skilled in hunting any and all prey. *Housekeeping Aptitude: to possess intuitive aptitude for housekeeping. *Interrogation Intuition: to innately know how to extract information from an opponent through different forms of interrogation. *Juggling Intuition: to have greatly enhanced skills in juggling. *Killing Intuition: to have perfect intuition on killing styles. *Law Intuition: to understand various laws. *Linguistic Intuition: to understand, write, read and speak all forms of languages, fluently. *''Literary Intuition: to have intuitive understanding of literary techniques and styles. *''Maintenance Intuition: to have intuitive knowledge on how to groom and maintain oneself and others. *Magicians Intuition: to have a talent of deception through stage performances. *Martial Arts Intuition: to intuitively understand all Martial Arts. *''Material Intuition: to verify what a compound object is made up of. *''Mech Piloting Intuition: to have extraordinary skill in piloting mechs/mecha/giant robots. *Navigation Intuition: to have innate knowledge on navigating through any area. *Paranormal Expertise: to have innate knowledge and information about the entire paranormal world and all supernatural phenomenon. *Performance Art Intuition: to understand performance arts. *Photographic Deduction: Intuitively observe environment and deduces any connections to situations and process them extremely fast. *Poisoning Intuition: to possess intuitive knowledge and/or skill in the use of poisonous substances. *Psionic Intuition: to gain knowledge through psionic means. *Psychological Intuition: to understand the way the mind works to the smallest details. Allows user to detect lies, and perform perfect cold-readings. *''Religion Intuition: to possess innate knowledge and understanding of every form of faith, religion, and belief. *''Riders Aptitude: to possess extraordinary driving and riding skills. *''Spatial Intuition: to understand the angles and mapping of areas with adjusting. *''Special Ops Mastery: to possess innate knowledge and skills on how to handle and complete any and all special operations. *Sport Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in certain or various sports. *Temporal Intuition: to innately know the date and time. *Trading Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in selling/trading. *Trapping Intuition: to proficiently create a variety of unique and difficult traps for others to fall for. *Vehicle Intuition: to operate a variety of different vehicles (cars, aircraft, etc.) with ease. *Weakness Detection: to intuitively observe anything and instantly understand the weakness of anything, including people, objects, relationships, societies, structures, organizations, laws of nature, etc. '''Power Bestowal': Thuan can give superpowers to others, either permanently or temporarily. *Ability Recharging *Power Activation *Power Restoration *Charisma Bestowal *Divine Power Bestowal *Enhancement Calling *Future Sight Bestowal *Immortality Bestowal *Invulnerability Bestowal *Letter Power Bestowal *Loyalty Based Power Bestowal *Magic Bestowal *Nigh Omnipotence Bestowal *Omniscience Bestowal *Power Immunity Bestowal *Regeneration Bestowal *Summon Bestowal *Title Bestowal *Travel Bestowal Abilities All Powers : Thuan has an endless number of abilities/powers, covering every possible effect and countermeasure. He can use any existing power as well as those that are yet to be, as he complete power database includes all potential abilities. *All Almighty Powers *All Empowerments *All Enhancements *All Inducements *All Manipulations *All Meta Powers *All Mental Powers *All Mimicries *All Omni Powers *All Personal Physical Powers Absolute Power Manipulation : Thuan can create, shape, modify, remove and manipulate any/all powers without limits of any kind, including meta, nigh, omni and even omnipotent powers by controlling the fundamental force that all powers are created from. *Ability Transcendence *Almighty Borrowing *Almighty Link *Ability Mastering **Power Anchoring **Superpower Evolution *Definition Manipulation *Desired Ability Manifestation *Meta Ability Creation **Complete Arsenal **Potential Creation *Meta Power Opposition *Meta Power Reflection *Meta Power Immunity *Power Warping *Superpower Manipulation Almighty Force Infusion: Thuan can infuse anything (powers, sentient beings, objects etc.) with the force that makes omni powers infinitely powerful. This can remove limits and amplify the effects or condition of the receiver on a nigh-omnipotent scale. *Creation of Absolute Powers **Infinite Powers **Omni Powers *Aura Generation to manifest infinity force outside the target. **Constructs Creation to shape the power into various forms. *Limitation Transcendence *Meta Ability Creation *Power Augmentation Weakness None Category:Blog posts